<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no chance of return by undernightlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754128">no chance of return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight'>undernightlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, referenced Episode: s13e29 Impact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky volunteered for the "no chance of return" mission without hesitation, and Bridge couldn't help but feel like he was invisible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bridge Carson/Sky Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no chance of return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was still time before Sky set off to leave, and maybe Bridge should be using that time to find Sky and beg him not to go, but instead he hid in his room, laying on his bed, facing the wall. Trying to convince Sky to stay, he already knew, was a lost cause; Sky was a fool who, once he'd set his mind on self sacrifice, wouldn't change it back. </p>
<p>He didn't want to say he would've preferred Jack to go. Ideally, they'd find a way to deal with the meteor with all of them safe on Earth, and not flinging themselves head first into it, but as it turned out, that was the only way. </p>
<p>Sky had volunteered with almost enthusiasm, and Bridge just stood there, listening. What was he supposed to do? Sky made sound points - as did Jack though he was dismissed - and Bridge couldn't argue with that based on his feelings. He couldn't say, "Commander, I'd like to volunteer because I can't bear to see Sky risk everything because he has so much more to give and it isn't fair to have it end like this." He couldn't say that, there was no point. </p>
<p>Sulking was juvenile, but he found it was all he could do. He left the Command Centre as soon as he could and ducked himself in his room to wait out the time until he was called back out, one team member down. </p>
<p>The door slid open but he didn't turn around, it couldn't be anyone else. "Bridge?" came Sky's voice, soft. "You weren't in the cafeteria with everyone else, is everything alright?" </p>
<p>"No," he replied honestly, because lying wouldn't change anything, but he still didn't roll.</p>
<p>"You urm, you want to talk about it?" Sky was nervous, Bridge could hear it in the way he hesitated, in the subtle wobble of his voice, the gentleness to it. Bridge, though he was upset, pushed himself up and swung his legs to the floor. </p>
<p>"No," he said again, now waiting for Sky. </p>
<p>"Okay, well urm, I'd like to talk to you anyway, and you don't have to say anything, but I thought it was only fair to let you know." Sky shifted his weight, left to right to left, staring at his shoes. Oh, so it was serious then, and so Bridge waited, giving Sky all his attention.</p>
<p>“It’s probably a terrible time to say this,” he began, “but I might not get another chance so it only seems fair to let you know that I, urm, that I have feelings for you, and that sometimes I wish things had been different and we could’ve have a relationship outside of work, something more than friends I mean, because you’re my closest friend and I trust you more than anyone, but I, I just sometimes wish we had something a bit more.”</p>
<p>Active hands rubbed at the back of his neck or fiddled with the front of his jacket. Often, Sky flicked his eyes up from the ground to stare at him, to check his reaction, but Bridge didn’t have one until Sky had finished speaking, finally able to process the words, slowly sinking into him like quicksand. But even then, Bridge found that words evaded him, staring into empty space as he felt his emotions bubble up within him, burning him from the inside out.</p>
<p>“Bridge?” Sky’s voice called out, “Bridge, are you alright?”</p>
<p>“You’re a jerk,” was the first thing he said.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Finally looking up, “You’re a jerk, Sky. You think you can tell me this and it makes what you’re doing okay? It doesn’t. “</p>
<p>“I-I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>Bridge was now void of words and slowly, he stood and pulled in his jacket, previously discarded against the back of his desk chair. He could feel Sky's eyes on him and he attempted the zip, but his hands were shaking just enough to ensure he couldn't form a solid grip. </p>
<p>"Talk to me Bridge, please," and though Bridge was mad, he was furious, he stopped and turned and stared at Sky with watery eyes because when Sky asked something of him, so gently and soft and sad, Bridge couldn't say no. </p>
<p>"I knew, from the moment I saw you, that I would come to love you. You mean more to me than you can ever know, and I would do anything for you, but I am now expected to just be okay with the thought of losing you? How can you expect that of me, especially knowing how you'd feel if this was reversed? Would you sit and smile if I volunteered myself for certain death?"</p>
<p>"Bridge, it's not like that."</p>
<p>"That's exactly what it's like." He paused, taking in Sky, taking in all that he could and committing to memory. His hands went back to his jacket zipper, and they were now just steady enough to grip, and he zipped up. "Good luck Sky."</p>
<p>Bridge left the room to find his team. </p>
<p> </p>
<p># # # # # # </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky was okay, and Bridge was more than relieved. With Jack stowing away, Bridge nearly lost two teammates, but somehow they made it back, and the anxiety weight that has settled in him since Sky volunteered finally dissolved. When they saw Sky and Jack, there were varying hugs and hand grips and shoulder squeezes, and Bridge participated, but he couldn’t help but keep distance from Sky.</p>
<p>Bridge didn’t know what he should say or do, so he just smiled and said how happy he was that they made it back. Jack and Sky were carted off to medical shortly after, and the rest of them waited in the cafeteria for them to return.</p>
<p>Jack came walking in with a smile and his jacket swung over his shoulder, but he was alone. “Where’s Sky?” Bridge asked, putting down his drink.</p>
<p>“He said he was going back to his room, catch up later.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.” Bridge stayed for a little while, but it felt weird without Sky, and he couldn’t stop worrying. Eventually, he excused himself, and everyone gave him waves and smiles as he left.</p>
<p>When Bridge entered their room, Sky was sitting on his bed, holding the photograph of him and his dad as he often did, but he set it aside as Bridge came in. “Hi,” he said, standing. They hadn’t spoken much since he’d returned, and they hadn’t spoken about what had been said between them either.</p>
<p>Bridge only needed to take three strides and he was there, arms wrapped around Sky’s neck and shoulders, holding him tight, face buried down in the fabric. It took Sky a few moments for his arms to comfortably come around his waist, but when they did, they pulled tight, taking small fistfuls of fabric.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I shouted at you,” Bridge’s voice came, muffled, “I wasn’t angry, I was just upset and I was worried and I didn’t want to lose you and I didn’t know what else to do.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Bridge, I understand.” Sky’s hold tightened. “I’m sorry too.” There was a pause. “Did you mean what you said, about love and…”</p>
<p>Bridge spared him the struggle, “Yes.” He lent back to look at Sky’s face. “Completely.”</p>
<p>Sky kissed him suddenly, emotions flooded through them and between them, but, to Bridge’s surprise, not overwhelming. Bridge clung to Sky, hands sliding to the back of his neck, pushing up into his hairline, letting his weight be held up by Sky. It felt right.</p>
<p>Bridge had loved Sky for so long, so wholey and longingly, and he imagined what it’d be like to kiss him, but never thought he would truly find out how it felt. It was perfectly desperate and loving and kind, and fierce and passionate and what Bridge had always hoped it would be.</p>
<p>When they broke apart, Sky was more out of breath than his physique would suggest. “I’m sorry, I just -”</p>
<p>“You’re forgiven,” Bridge said, wasting no time in kissing him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm a hoe for bridge/sky content</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>